¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alice!
by MaruHanning
Summary: Por la mascarada de Alice todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta eran "desconocidos". Pero gracias a eso Edward abrira los ojos y se dara cuenta que cierta desconocida era mas cercana de lo que creia. Mal Summary estoy perdiendo el toque mejor leanlo


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen blablablá pertenecen y este shoot está inspirado en la canción the best day of my life de Jesse Mc Cartney **

**Si lo sé, se preguntaran ¿Qué hace esta loca con un OS cuando debería estar escribiendo Aventuras en Hollywood o Glee al Estilo Twilight? Bueno quiero decirles que ¡Estoy avanzando en eso! Jajajaja lo prometo que si, voy lento pero seguro como dicen por ahí lo que pasa es que he tenido problemas con mi inspiración que se fue sin permiso pero bueno espero que vuelva algún día y mientras tanto esta es una especie de disculpa por la demora y un intento de que mi inspiración a este cuerpo que tanto la necesita. ¡VUELVE AMIGA PORFAVOR!**

**Espero que les guste XOXO**

**Maru**

**PS: los vestidos y antifaces estarán en mi perfil para que los vean :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Cumpleaños Alice<strong>

**POV Edward.**

Desperté pensando estaba en la misma postura como me acosté claro que eso es prácticamente imposible ya que tres cuartos de mi cobertor estaba en el piso mis almohadas estaba repartidas por toda mi habitación y solo estaba cubierto por mis calzoncillos y enredado en las sabanas.

Me puse mis pantalones caquis que estaba en el suelo y baje a tomar en el desayuno antes de irme al instituto.

-Hola duende –salude a Alice sentándome a su lado en la mesa -¡Mamá ¿Quieres que te ayude con el desayuno? –grite en dirección a la cocina

-No corazón no te preocupes –grito devuelta

-Buenos días modelo frustrado ¿Qué no puedes ponerte ropa para bajar a desayunar? –me pregunto Alice mirando los papeles que tenia regados por toda la mesa

-No, no puedo y tú podrías dejar de ver esos papeles y dejar la mesa libre para poder desayunar -comente tratando de quitar los papeles y ganándome una palmada en la mano -¡Hey! No hagas eso ¿qué es tan importante?

-Son los planes para mi fiesta de cumpleaños de este fin de semana y los estoy organizando para que cuando Bella venga hoy en la tarde no tengamos problemas –contesto sin despegar la mirada de sus documentos en ningún momento

-Dos cosas, la primera ¿Por qué celebras tu cumpleaños este fin de semana si estas de cumpleaños el próximo lunes? Y ¿Quién es Bella? –pregunte mirando un punto fijo pensando en donde había escuchado ese nombre antes

-Porque quiero celebrarlo este fin de semana y punto. Y contestando a tu otra pregunta, Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie, mi mejor amiga, tu compañera en biología, pelo castaño y ondulado, pálida y se sonroja fácilmente… arrrg olvídalo –grito frustrada

-Ah sí, si claro Bella –recordé a la chica tímida que venía cada semana y se sentaba conmigo pero no hablaba y se escondía detrás de su pelo.

-Está listo el desayuno niños –sonrió maternalmente Esme mi madre -¡Emmett! Baja a desayunar grandulón.- En ese momento sentí retumbar la casa completa… Emmett se había caído de la cama otra vez.

Luego de tomar mí café matutino para despertar completamente me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, tome mis llaves y espere al resto sentado en mi preciosos y hermoso bebe, mi volvo.

-Enana, gigante apúrense vamos tarde –grite desde el garaje.

-Hermano gruñón tenemos que pasar por mi Rose y Jasper –me informo Emmett sentándose de copiloto.

Nos dirigimos a la mansión Hale y luego al instituto, aparque en el lugar habitual y cada uno se encamino a sus respectivas clases.

El día paso rápidamente, nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo y escuche a lo lejos parlotear a Rose y Alice sobre la gran fiesta del sábado.

-Y ustedes chicos –ahí fue donde preste atención y algo me decía que lo iba a lamentar –ya tengo sus atuendos listos. Emmett tu usaras un Hugo Boss, Jasper tu un Paco Rabanne y Edward tu usaras un Armani, todos son más o menos el mismo estilo el único diferente eres tu Edward que en vez de ser un traje negro es blanco con camisa negra. Los antifaces van acorde a la corbata de cada uno –siguió parloteando mi hermana mirando las fotos que tenía en la mesa –Jasper tu corbata es negra por lo tanto tu antifaz también lo es y tiene forma de mariposa

No pude evitar la carcajada que vino a mi cuando escuche lo último, claro que no se comparaba con la risotada que soltó el grandulón de Emmett

-Jasper la linda mariposa –canturreo Emmett acompañándose de las risas de su novia y la mía y las miradas fulminantes del rubio y su oompa-lompa.

-Cállate giganta, para tu información el antifaz de mi Jazzy ha sido utilizada por grandes actores en distintas series y películas, pero mejor continuemos. Emmett tu corbata es azul eléctrico y tu antifaz es de ese mismo color mas algunos toque plateado y Edward tu corbata es roja asique tu antifaz es de escarcha roja y algunas negras.

-Alice, una preguntita ¿Por qué tenemos que usar antifaces? –comente frunciendo el ceño y tomando un sorbo de mi coca-cola

-No has escuchado nada de los que dije Edward –suspiro Alice –Es una mascarada –sonrió ampliamente –así nadie sabrá con quien se relaciona, los mas tímidos podrán mostrarse como son sin ser intimidados por gente popular. Ahora, Edward tú tienes Biología con Bella le puedes decir que la espero en nuestra casa después de la escuela, le dire todos los detalles y le mostrare su vestido, su antifaz y sus zapatos ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?

-Si claro no hay problema –asentí levante mi bandeja y me fui a mi última clase.

Cuando llegue a la sala, la amiga de mi hermana ya estaba sentada en nuestro puesto, con su cara cubierta por su cortina de pelo castaño y haciendo garabatos en su libro. No parecía estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Podría estar acabándose el mundo y probablemente ella no se daría cuenta.

-Hola –dije mientras me sentaba y vi como se sobresaltaba -¡Oh! Lo siento no quería asustarte –sonreí mirando sus garabatos

-No… no pasa nada –susurro muy sonrojada y volvió a su mundo

-Oye Alice me dijo que te avisara que te espera en su casa después de la escuela, algo con un vestido y su fiesta –me encogí de hombros, la verdad no le preste atención a lo que me pidió Alice, lo único que quería era dejar de escuchar todos los malditos planes de la gran fiesta.

-Em, gracias –sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el frente de la clase porque el profesor ya había entrado a la habitación.

La clase paso más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, sentía que llevaba solo unos diez minutos cuando sonó la campana que daba por terminada la jornada escolar. Me fui directo a dejar mis libros a mi casillero y luego a mi querido bebe a esperar al mis hermanos y respectivos novios.

Un vez en casa cada uno se disperso, Alice y Rose se fueron al segundo piso, al cuarto de Al a esperar su amiga, Emmett y Jasper se fueron al cuarto del primero a jugar un partido en el FIFA 2010 y yo fui donde mi otro bebe, mi piano a relajarme un poco antes de comenzar con los deberes de matemáticas. Estaba tan metido en mi música que salte tres metros lejos de mi piano de cola –sin exagerar –cuando sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy –grite disgustado porque quizás que persona había arruinado mi momento de inspiración cuando mire para ver quién era, me encontré con una chica encapuchada, la mejor amiga de Alice –Hola… em –salude tratando de recordar el nombre de aquella chica, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua ya que Alice me lo había dicho dos veces hoy.

-Bella –se me adelanto y me sentí muy avergonzado de no saber su nombre cuando venía a menudo a casa –Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto educadamente

-Bien gracias –sonreí dejándola pasar – Alice y Rose están…

-Arriba, si se. Gracias –me interrumpió nuevamente tratando de sonreír, no era muy buena actriz que digamos.

-Si –dije mirando hacia otro lado, la tensión ahí era casi palpable –Vamos subamos –la deje subir primero por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde nos dividimos, ella se fue al cuarto de Alice que estaba el final del pasillo y yo me quede en la primera puerta del corredor.

Me dedique a hacer mis deberes escuchando a Debussy y tratando de concentrarme, lo cual era difícil con los gritos de las chicas

"_Como me voy a poner esas trampas mortales, me romperé una pierna antes de siquiera haber bailado" _gritaba Bella desesperada, era chistoso escucharlas discutir.

"_Te los vas a poner y punto. Se acabo la discusión"_

Así fue el ambiente en mi casa hasta que llegamos al día de la gran fiesta, todo el pueblo estaba invitado y todos querían lucir increíbles ya que era otra de las grandes e insuperables fiestas de Alice Cullen.

Los chicos nos arreglamos en la casa de Jasper y las chicas en mi casa. Una vez listos los padres de Jasper quisieron sacarnos fotos y estuvimos como media hora en el pórtico haciendo ridículas poses para ellos, casi pareciera que iríamos a la graduación en vez de a una simple fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡Oh! Se acabo la batería, iré a buscar la otra –comento la Señora Hale antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad –susurro Jasper

-¡CORRAN! –Gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y fuimos directo al convertible de Jasper.

Al llegar a mi casa, casi la mitad de los invitados ya estaban allí, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, los mas glotones al lado de la mesa de bocadillos, los más calientes en las esquinas oscuras y los hombres sin compañía –como yo –en las orillas viendo a las chicas lindas y posibles candidatas para un baile.

Mientras sonaba The Best Day Of My Life de Jesse Mc Cartney, la ví. Era la chica más hermosa del mundo y eso que solo veía su espalda. Llevaba un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo repleto de brillos y de una sola manga, su pelo castaño caía como cascadas del chocolate con leche más rico por su espalda. Sus largas piernas y blancas, solo con ver eso me quito todo el aliento y cuando se volteo en mi dirección, supe que este era el mejor día de mi vida. Sus ojos cafés penetraron en mi alma aunque estuvieran cubiertos por ese delicado antifaz negro que hacia juego con todo su atuendo y creía que me estaba leyendo la mente o algo porque me miraba con tal concentración que es imposible describirla con palabras.

Casi por inercia camine hacia ella y cuando estuve a treinta centímetros de distancia trate de hablar, pero no pude. Era algo tan extraño y tan difícil de explicar. Al acercarme a ella me di cuenta que sus ojos cafés eran aun más hermosos, si es que eso era posible. Definitivamente no era como cualquier otra chica y ella simplemente sonreía

-Me permite esta pieza –me incline tomando su mano delicadamente y depositando un casto beso.

-Por supuesto caballero –sonrió un poco sonrojada

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunte mientras posaba mis manos en su cintura y ella pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros, la note un poco tensa después de la pregunta

-Em, dejémoslo en Isa por ahora –sonrió seductoramente

-¿Podre saber tu nombre a lo largo de la noche? –pregunte esperanzado, no quería pasar toda la noche con el amor de mi vida para que después de que terminara la fiesta no saber de ella nunca más, no lo soportaría

-La verdad, lo dudo. Pero si te portas bien quizás consigas algo –rio melodiosamente.

-Entonces, seré el caballero perfecto. Por cierto soy Edward Cullen –me presente

-¿Eres hermano de la cumpleañera? –asentí mientras me preguntaba.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando de trivialidades, que comidas nos gustaban, cuáles no. Que libros y películas eran nuestras favoritas o banda preferida, etc. Y aunque hablamos por horas nunca pude despegar mi vista de esos ojos chocolate, se me hacían tan familiares, pero a la vez tan extraños.

-¿Te he visto antes de hoy? –pregunte de la nada

-Si

-Si te he visto ¿Cómo es que no puedo reconocer esos hermosos ojos? Es imposible que me haya olvidado de ellos –comente mirándola con más atención provocando que se sonrojara como por veinteava vez en toda la noche.

-Quizás has visto, pero no me prestabas atención –se encogió de hombros

-Soy un verdadero idiota entonces –me golpee mentalmente mientras sonreía de lado.

-Sí, si lo eres –rio –Vamos a cantar el cumpleaños feliz Edward.

La torta de tres pisos que diseño mi hermana se veía impresionante con las 17 velas en ella y todo el lugar a oscuras. Durante el canto abrace a Isa y esta apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, no había momento más perfecto que este, es como si nadie más existiera en el mundo. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente.

Al terminar de cantar Isa se volvió hacia mí, saco un lápiz y anoto un número de teléfono en mi mano.

-Debo irme, este es mi teléfono por si quieres llamarme –sonrió y se puso en puntillas para besarme. En el momento en que sus labios rozaron los míos aunque fueron menos de cinco segundos me sentí completo, cerré los ojos inconscientemente y cuando los abrí Isa había desaparecido.

Las horas que quedaba de fiesta me las pase sentado en la escalera de mi casa, pensando en aquella hermosa chica "llamada" Isa. Tenía su número, podía llamarla cuando quisiera, pero no quería parecer desesperado. Por otro lado si no la llamaba ella podía pensar que no me importaba y se buscaría otro y no podría soportar eso.

Me pase todo el maldito fin de semana encerrado en mi cuarto pensando en que hacer. _Llamarla o no llamarla he ahí el dilema _Mis padres y hermanos comenzaron a preocuparse por mi pero todo eso termino cuando llego el lunes.

Me levante perezosamente y baje a desayunar.

-Feliz Cumpleaños duendecillo –sonreí somnoliento entregándole mi regalo y un abrazo –pásalo muy bien en este día especial

-Solo porque estoy demasiado feliz ignorare el que me hayas dicho duendecillo, ahora ver mi regalo –cuando abrió la caja su expresión era impagable -¡SON LOS ZAPATOS DE LA ULTIMA COLECCIÓN DE GUCCI! ¡LOS QUE ME FALTABAN! ¡GRACIAS EDWARD ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL PLANETA! –me abrazo como por veinte minutos sin dejar de agradecerme

-No hay de que Alice –sonreí y luego seguí pensando en Isa –Alice ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Claro que sí, yo me enamore a primera vista de mi Jazz y mira como estamos ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

-Es que conocí a una hermosa chica en tu cumpleaños y me enamore hasta las patas de ella. Tengo su teléfono pero no sé si llamarla –comente cabizbajo

-¡Llámala idiota! –chillo tirándome mi celular

Marque el teléfono algo nervioso, marco y marco, pero nadie contesto –No responde Al –dije con tristeza

-No importa hermanito, encontraremos a tu chica misteriosa, tu sigue intentando –me abrazo – Ahora a la escuela o llegaremos tarde.

El día nuevamente paso volando y yo seguía intentando comunicarme con mi amor desconocido y seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. A la hora del almuerzo estaba mas frustrado que nunca.

-Tengo una idea –sonrió Emmett y todos lo miramos entre extrañados y con cautela

-¡Cuidado mundo Emmett tiene una idea, arranquen! –bromeo Jasper

-Ja, ja, ja que gracioso rubiecito –respondió Emmett –Dejen de burlarse porque esta idea ayudara a nuestro amargado Edward a encontrar la felicidad –lo fulmine con la mirada mientras mi grandulón hermano se subió a la mesa, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón

Todos lo miraron extrañados y en shock mientras todos los que estábamos en la mesa estábamos más rojos que un tomate.

-Chico ahora llama a tu chica misteriosa, solo va a sonar un celular y ella va a ser –me guiño un ojo.

Marque rápidamente el número que ya me sabía de memoria, espere dos pitidos cuando comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna de Debussy. Mire en todas direcciones buscando la procedencia de mi canción favorita cuando la vi.

Era la castaña más bella

El amor de mi vida

Y era nada más y nada menos que Isabella Marie Swan. Corrí en su dirección lo más rápido que pude. Cuando estaba más o menos a un metro de distancia, ella contesto

-¿Hola?

-Eres tu –suspire mientras ella se tensaba –Por fin se quién eres, como pude ser tan ciego –comente acortando el espacio entre nosotros obligándola a girarse, en cuanto me vio sonrió

-Me descubriste

-Al fin –murmure y no aguante más y le plante el mejor beso que podía darle, lo mínimo que se merecía, para demostrarle mi amor hacia ella. Todos comenzaron aplaudir y a chiflar, pero nadie más existía para mí en este momento, solo Bella. Escuche a lo lejos a mi hermanita

"_Este sí que es el mejor cumpleaños de todos"_

-Bella ¿Quieres salir conmigo en una cita esta noche? –sonreí tomando su rostro y depositando otro beso

-Déjame pens… ¡Sí! –grito saltando a mis brazos.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra –grite para que toda la escuela me escuchara

-Y tú me haces la mujer más feliz de todo el universo, te quiero –se sonrojo

-Yo también te quiero –admití acariciando su sonrojo

Ambos nos giramos hacían donde estaban nuestros amigos y gritamos al mismo tiempo -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Alice! – y todos se acercaron corriendo hacia nosotros

Y a partir de ese día sabio que comenzaría una nueva y la más perfecta etapa en mi vida y esperaba que durara por mucho tiempo, si no es mucho pedir para toda la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Espero que les guste, lo releí y no me gusto pero eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**Tomates o Flores? Díganme en un RW**

**Me costó un mundo escribir esto, últimamente estoy algo triste y como no tengo con quien hablar pensaba en desahogarme escribiendo pero eso no sucedía, cada vez que abría el maldito archivo (perdón) nada llegaba a mi mente, era realmente frustrante. **

**Pero eso quedo atrás y quiero volver con el pie derecho. Actualizare Aventuras en Hollywood lo antes posible y espero subir un shoot que tengo planeado y el primer capitulo de otra historia que estoy planeando.**

**Un Beso.**


End file.
